Blind Faith
by Arcana Magnunm
Summary: Charlemagne Chamberlain, a psychology and sociologist graduate from New York State University has just been accepted as a Clinical Psychologist at Blackthorne Sanitarium. Her first patient is Rebecca Summers, a delusional schizophrenic from Silent Hill...
1. Chapter 1

March 4, 2007

Charlemagne Chamberlain

First Case at Blackthorne Sanitarium

Conversation with Dr. Sadler

_The flames… they're everywhere… everything's burning… I can see her… the goddess, she's so beautiful. Like the sun rising in the spring. Oh the warmth and love and joy… pleasure, that a better description… pleasure. Just being in her presence makes me feel… alive… The light is almost blinding…_

_Why am I here!? What's happening!? The light, it burns, IT BURNS!!! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE IT STOP!! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!_

*click*

The projector is stopped. The middle aged man slowly turns to the young woman on his right. She was pretty, with long, dark hair up in a bun and smooth, tanned, brown skin. She had high cheek bones and dark eyes that were almost back. She wore a navy blue skirt that matched her jacket she wore over her white blouse. While her suit gave off an impression that was a stern woman, her face was young.

The middle aged man wore a simple black suit over a white button up shirt. His hair was graying. His nose looked like it had been broken once or twice, and his hands were beginning to show signs of aging. His face was clean shaven; there was not a trace of five o'clock shadow. He was rather thin for this height, five eleven, six foot tall maybe, but he couldn't have weighted more than one hundred and seventy pounds. There was a slight hint of tobacco on him.

"Well Miss Chamberlain, I hope this is enough insight in your patient here. I understand this will be your first patient. You came highly recommended from your professors and research colleagues at New York."

"I'm glad to hear that doctor Sadler," the dark haired woman replied. " I know that some of your staff were unhappy with my lack of experience but I do have three years of social service work experience and three years of volunteer wor-"

"Yes, yes. All very good Miss Chamberlain," Dr. Sadler cut in, " but to be honest there are something's that college just can not prepare you for. Now I'm not saying that you are unqualified, I am simply concerned on how well you can handle your patient."

"Well tell me more about my patient then, I can't do my job if I don't know what it is. And please call me Charlemagne Dr. Sadler."

It was a little straight forward, but she didn't want to be considered as the "help." Besides she was hoping to appear more friendly and personal. _So far all I've done is come off as a naïve college student, _she thought to herself.

"Very well mis- Charlemagne. Since you are so eager to get straight to the point," Dr. Sadler seemed a little put out. " Your patient is Rebecca Summers. She was… referred to us by the Alchemilla hospital in Silent Hill. She has a long history of schizophrenia. She has, in the past, exhibited all three types; mostly she remains in a catatonic state which slowly progresses into paranoia and violent outbursts."

"That's… awful" _Stating the obvious aren't you Char? _She wasn't too sure how to respond to this information. Secretly, Charlemagne was wondering if her choice of profession was the right one. _How am I going to help this girl?_ She couldn't answer her own question.

"That's to say the least my dear. She has severe phobia of water and dark places. Often she has displayed and obsession with fire and light. Most troubling is her anti-social personality disorder, with is only increased by her acute social anxiety disorder…"

Dr. Sadler huffed a little, his eyes slowly moving away from Charlemagne. There was something about this case that got to him. _Some thing personal?_ Charlemagne thought.

"Are you telling me that this girl has little to no chance of rejoining society?" It was always a possibility for confined patients at these types of institutes. _What happened to this girl?_ Curiosity was starting to take root in Charlemagne. But other questions were a priority in this matter

"Or for that matter that she may not recover?"

"Miss Chamberlain, this girl is deeply troubled; I doubt that she will ever leave this place…"

Charlemagne opened her mouth to remind him to call her by her given name, but she thought better of it. It wasn't important. Besides, Dr. Sadler seemed to become very interested in the vase of flowers on the book shelf on the left. There was something in his eyes, was it compassion? Sympathy perhaps, whatever it was, this girl seem to bother him.

"Dr. Sadler… is there any particular cause for her psychological break down… I've never really heard of a patient suffering from multiple psychological disorders to this degree… "

"Miss Chamberlain, why don't you have visit with Rebecca while I pull the case files. I suggest that you be on your guard, she is unpredictable." Dr. Sadler reached took down a vase of flowers from the book shelf. "Oh and take these daffodils with you, they seem to please her… perhaps she will be more responsive if you give them to her… "

"You don't sound too sure Dr. Sadler…" Thinking it was one thing to voice her opinion out loud gave Charlemagne a slight shiver down her spine. _This could end badly for me_ she thought. But she wasn't about to fold on the job.

The older gentlemen seemed to retreat into his own thoughts for a moment, and then he responded. "You can never be one hundred percent sure with some one as troubled as Rebecca."


	2. Chapter 2

1:08pm

March 4, 2007

Charlemagne Chamberlain

Blackthorne Sanitarium: Visit with Rebecca Summers

The hall way to the women's ward was long and depressing, in Charlemagne's opinion. Dull gray light flowed through the windows, throwing all that the light touched into a solemn state, and gave the illusion that the building itself was in mourning. The shadow seemed to ebb in and out of view. _Great deal of help it does the patient,._ Char thought as she walked down the hall. She turned left at the last corridor and entered the sunroom.

The irony was almost sad. The light that flittered in from the stain glass windows was weak and dreary. In fact it seemed like the dim light was draining the occupants of all energy leaving a lifeless husk in their form. Perfect conditions for a sunroom.

Most of the patients sat still in ridged postures; they were still enough to be mistake for statues if it wasn't for the slight movement with every intake of breath. None seemed too interested in who was there and who wasn't. One woman in the corner lifted her head from a book for a brief second to eye Charlemagne.

The deaden atmosphere of the sunroom gave Char the slightest sensation of fear. It was odd to see so many people with monotonous stares. Their blank and expressionless faces gave her the creeps. She stood in the doorframe for a moment, trying to decide the best course of action. She didn't see the girl from the film anywhere in the gloomy room.

_Shit… This is great… dumbass didn't tell me where she would be… I should have asked… Great first day and I'm already fucking up…_

Char turn and walked out the room, following the long hall, past Dr. Sadler's office and straight to the nurse's station. She drew a sharp breath in and straightened her posture, _Have to look professional._ She thought. Damn if she was a fool already, taking a job she had never done, with only the most minimal experience to guide her. But she wasn't going to let that stop her.

"Excuse me, I'm Charlemagne Chamberlain, I'm the clinical psychologist." Char smile politely at the black woman behind the counter. According to the name tag, the pretty young woman with her hair braded tightly was Sarah. She looked slightly out of place, like an actor working as a bank teller or a model as a janitor, or at least that's what char thought to herself. Her dark, almond eyes gave Char a once over, before she smiled and reach out a hand.

"Oh you're the new girl; we've been waitin for the new help to arrive. I'm Sarah by the way." Sarah gave an enthusiastic hand shake. Her sight rested on the four stems of daffodils in Charlemagne's left hand.

"You got that Summers girl as your first case?" It was more of an observation than a question.

"Yeah, Dr. Sadler seems to think a she'll be more responsive to a new face"

"Yeah? That's some bull shit he's pulling. I wouldn't go near that girl if I had a choice. In my opinion, there's crazy, bat shit crazy, and then there are those poor souls like Rebecca." There was a slight hint of a sneer as she said the last bit

"I guess I'll just have to see what I can do. I mean that's why I took this job in the first place." A small piece of her confidence was returning. After all that what she wanted to do, help those who couldn't help themselves.

"Well, I should be going. Where exactly is she right now?"

"She ain't in the sunroom then she's most likely in the lounge on the second floor. Stairways right behind you to the right, once you get to the second floor just head straight down. Big double door, hard to miss."

"Ok. Well thanks Sarah. I'll see you later."

"Most likely, just cause Dr. Sadler assigned her to you doesn't mean we ain't gonna need help with the others." A slight smile played at Sarah's lips. She shook Char's hands again and turned back to the charts.

Char turned and headed towards the stair well. To say the least, the stairs was a huge spiral that seemed to evaporate into the ceiling, and the lights were even dimmer here. The doors were oddly heavy at the top, like they were made of steel or at least reinforced. The hall was also peculiarly dark; stains covered the carpet and walls. There had either been a fire recently or soot from the furnace was making its way to the second floor and settling like dust.

_I see health standards aren't every high here._ _Nice dump they got here, a couple of crazies, substandard living conditions, depressing decor… Its one nice shit house._

Char heard something playing softly at the end of the hall. It was a sad melody coming from the lounge, a simple and rhythmic tune echoed through the hall. It sounded vaguely familiar yet it was not likely to found playing on the radio. More along the lines of something she heard from a music box.

There was only one person in the dome lime room, a young woman, no more than sixteen sat at the piano singing in a hushed voice to the tune. There were little of the lyrics that Char could make out.

Her pale face was nearly covered in a curtain of auburn hair, messy and unkempt. She wore a ragged blue dress that seemed a century outdated. Her long fingers slowly drifted over the key of the piano. _At some point and time, she was really pretty._ Char thought. But that beauty has long since vanished. Her eyes were sunken and dark rings lined her eye lids. Her skin seemed to be stretched tightly over her skeletal limbs.

Char slowly made her way over to the piano and placed the flowers down. Rebecca ignored her and continued to play. Slowly the song drew to a close and Rebecca lifter her head and made eye contact with Char. Char moved around the piano and took a seat next to Rebecca on the bench.

"Hello, Rebecca. My name is-"

"I know who you are." The sudden out burst put Char off. Rebecca continued to stare into her eyes, making her feel uncomfortable. Rebecca's voice was harsh and raspy; it reminded Char of a smoker who had smoked more than a pack of cigarettes a day. She swiped away a stand of matted hair out of her face and smiled. While some might have interpreted this as a friendly gesture, it made Char thinks of a slasher killer from all the horror movies she had seen. It was more of a smirk than a smile.

"You're Miss Chamberlain; you're here to replace that idiot Jensen aren't you?" A small trace of pride was in her voice.

"Another nonbeliever…"

Curiosity got the better of Char, she should have redirected the conversation else where for the time being.

"And you are a believer?"

"Yes… I am her priestess, her saint, her knight… and you're just another blaspheming pig to the slaughter. A stain on the world, you're not worthy of her grace." A small trace of spit hit Char right in the face. Rebecca's eyes slowly drifted to the daffodils on the piano.

"I see you brought an offering to her, on her behalf, I'll accept… don't think that you are in her favor though! She'll never show favor to a disgusting infidel like you!" A manic smile spread across her face as she spoke. Something roes up behind her eyes, filling them with an eerie darkness.

"And who is this goddess, the one that you mentioned?" There it was again, the curiosity that compelled her to dig deeper. Rebecca's temper was already rising, but she pressed on. What good would it do to know this goddess? But she asked anyway.

"Rebecca, who is this goddess?"

A low whisper escaped Rebecca's mouth, so low that Char had to lean in to hear.

"She is… YOU'RE DEATH!!"

Before Char could react, both of Rebecca's hands found her throat. She felt a sharp pain begin to spread form the airways and around her voice box. Char struggled to remove the vice grip, gasping for breath. She tried to scream once or twice but nothing escaped her except for a low murmur and the sharp intake of constricted air. As Char bucked and twisted, her hand found it way to something around Rebecca's neck. A dull pain now filled her hand and something warm and wet began to leak from her hands.

_Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit! Please, someone!! Help me!!! _ Char thought to her self wildly. There wasn't much Char could do at the moment. The lack of oxygen began to take effect. Her vision began to fade, and as it did the face of Rebecca seemed to melt and singe away; leaving only a corpse of burnt and rotten flesh and a putrid smell filling the air. Black dot began to swim in and out of sight. Dark halos surrounded her entire field of vision. A strange whining sound penetrated the air, like a thousand screaming souls in her ears. The last thought Charlemagne had before the darkness and maddening sounds engulfed her was, _please God, don't let me die here…_


	3. Chapter 3

XX/XX/XX07

Charlemagne Chamberlain

?

Charlemagne awoke to a startling discovery, first and most and importantly, she wasn't dead, and second the world seemed dramatically out of place. A red-orange glow replace the dull grays, low hums of machinery resonated through out the murky haze that swallowed up everything. The once lavish soot covered walls and ceilings were replaced by strange metallic grates, rusted and covered in filth. The air seemed thicker and filled with a stench of rotting eggs or flesh. Char almost gagged as she sat up. Her hands still ached and her neck was sore.

"Hello?" Her voice was coarse, raw, and ached as she spoke. Slowly, Char steadied herself and using the walls as support, slowly she stood up. There was something clutched tightly in her hands, something with sharp edges and laced on a string. Opening her palms, she looked down at the object in her hands.

_That fucking bitch… Tries to kill me and I get moved off to some fucking factory with this disgusting piece of shit for a prize. _

The small necklace in her hand was etched in strange runes with six spines. The center of the amulet had something engraved that resembled a silhouette of a man with a horned mask. Mostly it looked like an ink blot. The golden color of the necklace was apparent beneath the layer of dried blood that coated the charm. Looking away from the necklace, Char surveyed her surrounding.

_Can't see shit more than fifteen feet away. What's going on? Where am I?_

Fear and confusion slowly sank in. She knew one thing, she had to find someone. There wasn't a single clue as to where she was. Char couldn't just sit around and wait for someone to find her, if there were anyone her at all. Where was here anyway?

Slowly she began to walk around the room. It was hard to see things clearly in the gloom but the room appeared to be circular in shape with one door and an old piano, worn with age. On the piano she found a piece of folded paper that looked to be badly singed and frayed. Gently unfolding the paper to its full length revealed a miniature blue print of the complex Char was now occupying. Perfectly centered at the top of the sheet of paper was an inscription in bold cursive letters. It read:

Blackthorne Sanitarium

"What the fuck… Blackthorne? No way… What the hell is going on here?"

Thousands of questions started to bloom in her mind. But answers were not going to find her; she would have to seek them out. Char moved towards the door, with each step she took her stride became more determined. She wandered into the hallway, its normally forked path was now limited in the directions in which Char could go. The hall leading to the men's ward was covered in rubble from the now collapsed ceiling. The sky outside was a deep void of blackness that threaten to engulf everything.

Char turned her attention to the women's ward, there were no rubble blocking her path here. She made her way to the rusty steel door. The paint was chipping away and there were several scratch or claw marks that seemed to decorate the metallic obstacle. She tried to pull open the door but it was rusted fast. She would need some kind of instrument to pry the door open completely. There was only one path left to take.

Walking back to the hall, she made her way to the stair case. She stopped dead in her tracks as she entered the stair well. The stairs seemed to have crumbled, while she would be able to lower herself down it looked as though the slightest pressure would further the breakdown of the stairs. It would be a one way trip.

_Stay calm Char, you can do this. Just have to take it easy… _Gathering her courage she grabbed onto the stray bars sticking out of the busted stairs. Slowly, she lowered herself onto the debris below, a low scrapping sound echoed throughout the chamber. She let go of the iron bars and slid down the wreckage. The mess of steel and stone began to diffuse across the room. Char ran out as quickly as she could, even though she wasn't in any real danger just yet.

The foyer was empty and the dull red-orange glow now seemed to come from the walls and floor of the building. She turned right and walked to the entrance of the sanitarium. The closer she got the stranger the door looked.

On closer inspection the once ancient, heavy oak doors were now a mesh of bone and metal. There were strips of steel that ran as a base layer vertically, which in turn was held together by interconnected iron cross stitches at the borders of the steel panels. There were small bones embedded into the door. The double doors were secure with an intricate system of long bones, which looked oddly like the humeros and femurs forming a hexagonal lock. The center had a badly disfigured human skull; the frontal bone looked as if it had been compressed, leaving a crescent shape indentation. The mandible hung low like a gaping maw of some grotesque monster ready to feed. The zygomatic arches were protruding, and the temporal and parietal bones were elongated with spines giving the skull a demonic quality in the eerie glow of the building.

It was along while before Char broke her gaze from the hollow eyes of the skull, it was then she noticed the writing on the stain glass above the door. The lighting was too poor to make out an exact reading; she decided that was better off looking else where for an exit.

Char wandered down the hall towards the north sunroom and the men's ward. All the offices seemed to have been blocked by an extremely heavy obstruction from the inside. The only the supply closet stood ajar, the shelves were covered in junk and cobwebs. Stacks of boxes lined the room; there was little of interest in the supply closet. As she was leaving the room, Char spotted something on the lowest shelf that seemed to reflect the inadequate amount of light that shined in. Moving closer, she could see that it was a flashlight.

_My kingdom for a dollar store flashlight. I hope this stupid thing work,_ she thought. She pushed the switch forward and a beam of yellow light illuminated the darkness. _At least now I'm not_ _walking blindly in the dark anymore._ The working flashlight seemed to give Char a small amount of relief and security.

Back in the hall she was able to see more clearly, moving along the hall until she got to the sunroom. If it was dismal before, it was down right miserable now. A small voice inside Chars mind laughed and spoke:

_If the room was a person, I'd bet he was a cutter._ Char giggled madly to herself at the joke but the sate of the room gave her shivers.

The walls were covered in rust and dust floated around the room as glitter does in a snow globe. There were blood stains every where, most of the furniture looked as if it had been a dipped in crimson ink. The moth eaten couches appeared to have been thrown from their original position by someone with incredible strength. Char really didn't look forward to meeting the fellow responsible for the decrepit state of the room.

Creeping along the walls Char managed to cross the room. She nearly ran to the iron gated fence that separated the sunroom from the men's ward. Once she had closed the gate she slumped against the wall and waited to regain her senses.

Once she calmed herself she walked down the ward. Char checked every door as she walked down the corridor; she found that most have had their locks broken. The few that did not contained nothing of interest. Just some of the residences observations and mad babble written across the fading paint of the walls.

At the end of the hall just before the rear stairs, she noticed a chart next to the room at the left. Pulling the chart of the wall she read the largely obscured notes:

_Status Report: 1/16/2007_

_Patient: Samuel W---_

_Age: 28_

_Examining Doctor: M. Kaufmann (advisory consultation)_

_Notes: _

… _Mr. W--- seems to have further plummeted into madness while I was away. While before he seemed genuinely upset about his father's and brother's death, he has now slipped into a delusional state in which he clams that his brother is still alive…_

…_furthermore he has begun to fixate on religious prophecies and practices… …in which he believes him and his brother fight against demons and other mythological creatures… _

The rest of the note on the page was obscured by water damage and what appeared to be red ink. Flipping through the chart revealed nothing more of any interest. While placing the file back into its holder; Char looked into the patient's room. In bold letters written in blood there was a message:

_**They won't let leave, don't they know how many lives I've saved? They don't give a shit about that though.**_

Shining the light through the little window Char saw some more blood colored writing, this time it seemed to be placed all over the room.

_**It's going to get me! It's going to get me! It's going to get me! It's going to get me! Don't let him get me!! It always behind you when you least expect it!! I saw it take Jared when he wasn't looking! It's going to get me! It's going to get me! It's going to get me! It's going to get me! Don't let him get me!! Please God don't let it get me!!**_

Shining the light down closer to the door was a puddle of blood and flesh. The face had been ripped clean off and the bile held within the patient's stomach now covered the floor. Stumbling backwards, Char gagged then vomited. Doubled over she continued to dry heave. Tears streamed down her face as she whispered to herself.

"Oh God… Oh God… What… What the fuck…?" As Char sat the trying to pull her self together a harsh sound of metal on metal began to fill the air. First the source of the noise sounded distant but it was moving closer with each scraping of the metal. The sound seemed to drift from above the room with the corpse. From the ceiling something began to claw its way through the metal.

Char shined the light at the sources of the noise revealing to her horror the creature as it made its way out of the hole. Two scythe like pincers emerged from the hole, stretching it open and a bald, pale head emerged from the hole. Its face was heavily scarred, its eyes sewn closed. Its nose was nothing but two slits beneath the stitching.

Slowly the figure began to wiggle its way out of the wall. Its two sharp, curved appendages were swaying side to side scraping the walls for traction. The hind quarters of the creature was a horrible sight, the thoracic cavity was split wide open with two of the ribs on each side lengthened into make shift limbs resembling an insect's leg. It too was sharpened into blade like structures. The butt of the creature dragged as the creature landed on the floor, the legs were bent backwards, until it stood up completely on its blade like legs.

Still frozen in terror she watched wide eyed as the creature slowly advanced towards her. Breathing heavily Char began to back away before turning and breaking into a run to the other side of the hall. Rounding the corner of the sun room, Char throw open the gate she ran until she reached the door to the women's sun room. Char slammed the door and pushed on of the bookshelves in front to act as a barricade herself from the main hallway and the monster now lurking in it.

Tired and frightened Char leaned against the wall, sliding down into a sitting position as she began to cry. As she tried to regain her composure something began to move in the wall. Her breathing began to accelerate out of fear, though she tried hard not to breathe loudly. The sound moved through the walls all around the sun room. Then, just as swiftly, all was silent again.

Suddenly the wall behind her erupted, two huge curved blades emerged on either side of her. As Char screamed, everything seemed to move in slow motion. She could see the two blades stop their extension and begin to retract towards her. A sickening smell reached her nose from the exhalation and drool from the disgusting freak's head above her. The blades came crashing into her chest and blood sprayed outward from the wound.

Thrashing about and struggling with the creatures embrace, Char screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Easy, easy, you're ok now calm down! Miss Chamberlain calm down!" Still screaming Char opened her eyes. The world had returned to its normal state but the terror of the creature was still with her. Before she could even open her mouth to speak, one of the orderlies stabbed a needle into her arms and pushed the plunger. Char's eyes immediately began to grow heavy. Once again the world faded into darkness.

**So I've been kind of lazy and didn't post this all at once. So I actually haven't written anything new. So if you like the story thus far let me know and I will continue to expand the story.**


End file.
